


Three Times Shuri Is Fine And One Time She Isn't

by colorworld



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Science Fam, Science Family, Shuri feels, Shuri is amazing, Shuri needs a hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a furry, dad tony, science kiddo, shuri smartzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Shuri is usually fine-brilliant and beautiful, actually, and Tony sees that clearly. But even the Wakandan princess has her down moments, and Tony is there to pick her up.





	Three Times Shuri Is Fine And One Time She Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some Tony Shuri content so here it is. Also, my translations may not be accurate(i used google translate) so please correct me if I'm wrong! Don't wanna be inaccurate!

"But-"

"No, you use this, I'm sure!"

Seriously, they'd been arguing for five minutes straight over one little piece of the new blaster Shuri was building down in her lab. Tony thought she should use the plasma, but Shuri thought that her plasma mix solution was better. So it had driven them off the wall as sometimes things like that would. They were both crazy intelligent, obviously, so thinking of themselves as wrong was like a last resort. T'Challa was going to go in there to talk to Shuri and Tony about an upcoming meeting, but they were busy. He sighed, those two would be the death of him. Ever since Tony and his little sister started collaborating, it was a little noisier. However, T'Challa slowly started to think it was good for her. She was perkier and had a more constant occupation than working in her lab alone. She instead worked with someone who understood her language of technology unlike him. T'Challa wasn't a tech whiz. She and Tony were. 

"You know what, no, I'm going to try it anyways and you'll see that the solution works!"

"Fine!"

Shuri re-wires and eventually uses her solution in the blaster. She powers it up and points it at the testing target. It functions perfectly, making the blue bullet-like blast reach the target in a swift fashion.

Tony had held his breath and released it. "Hm. Not bad, kid," He admitted. 

"Well, that's kinda what happens when I'm right." Shuri put the blaster down on the workspace. She pulled up her video log so she could record a success on the prototype and saved the footage. 

"It works, though," Tony breaks the ice. If this was the first time they'd been working together, he would've been a bit huffy about it. But they've been working together for a few weeks now on multiple projects, however, and they ended up clicking soon after they met. They were both two of the biggest brains on the planet, and their personalities were compatible just enough. So things got done, and it was...exciting. 

"Okay, so tonight would you want to work on that stabilizer, by the way, tonight or tomorrow? Because if you are thinking of doing something else then-"

"No, let's work on it tonight. I only have a couple other things to do between now and then, and I'm actually kinda eager to get to it because it's been sitting in the back of my brain that what if I can use this poison-"

"Poison?" Tony blinks. 

"It's a new idea! Anyways, I'm wanting to see if the poison is even compatible with the bullet's metal because it could rust or melt or do countless things."

"What poison is this?" Tony's brows crease. 

"Kyanium. It's native to Wakanda, like Vibranium. It's a derivative of it but doesn't have capabilities anywhere near Vibranium. I've been dying to get my hands on a new batch because the last time I handled any was last year."

Tony hummed. "Never heard of it."

"Well, you didn't know that Wakanda was as advanced as it was until a while ago either, so," Shuri responds. She heads towards the exit of her lab.

Tony turns around to face her as she walks out. "You ever gonna let go of that?"

"No!" She replies simply. 

He scoffed. Of course not.

* * *

 

“Blueberries?”

Shuri took the offered handful of her favorite fruit and gobbled them down with some seconds. “Thank you,” She says, understandable through the muffling of the berries in her mouth. 

“No problem.” 

“Oh, wait!” She exclaims. Like eighty percent of the time, they are in the lab. However, Shuri was only down here to grab something...supposedly…

Shuri hurries over to another updated Panther Habit suit. She’s been adding a few more features on few-by-few with Tony. However, she had a particular idea up her sleeve.

“Okay, so I tried a new surface sheen for the PH, and I’m sure it can withstand one of your suit’s blasts and similar things, but I need to double check. So I need you to shoot a pulse blaster right at the chest.”

Immediately, Tony is not exactly sure about that idea. “In the middle of your lab?”

She nods. 

“Risking the lab?”

She nods again.

“Your safety?”

“I have never gotten hurt in this lab.”

“Really? Not even a papercut?”

“...Okay, let’s just say I’m really bad at picking up papers-BUT-”

“Okay, fine!” Tony stands down. “I’ll shoot it. But if anything happens, it’s your fault.”

Shuri steps back at least five feet away from the suit, and a foot behind Tony. She pulls up her beads to video him and the suit. Tony initiates his emergency hand pulse blaster and points it. He shoots, but he snaps to the side, getting out of the way of the bolt bouncing off the suit. He hadn’t thought about it at all, because he knew Shuri was quick. 

Tony snorted. “You really thought I haven’t seen that video, Shuri? ...Shuri?”

Tony turned around. Shuri was on the ground at the edge of the lab, stomach and face down to the floor.

“Shuri!”

Tony was on the floor in a nanosecond. She could have a concussion or a broken bone-she may not be able to get up because of the blast. And it’d be all his fault-oh god, he couldn’t think about it. “Shuri, you okay?! Jesus, kid, I’m sorry, goddam-”

He instantly shut up when he heard the rise of giggling out from under her. 

When Shuri rolled over onto her back she gradually ended up cackling while Tony was just dumbfounded with this child. 

“I-GHHEEHEHE-I-I-SHURI ARE YOU OKAYGAHHEHAHH-”

“Of course I’ve seen that video, I got out of the way to-”

But he didn’t even bother finishing because she was too self absorbed in her laughter to even do anything else but writhe and let her stomach hurt from the noise. God, he didn’t even know how she was not hurt. 

Tony sighed. “You little shit.” He turned his head and saw some guards giving odd looks to the laughing and how Tony was down on his knees. 

He just shrugged. “Not my fault.”

* * *

 

Shuri shoved another few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. As a break from working on a project, they decided to watch a movie. They’d blurted tons of ideas for movies ranging from Toy Story to Star Trek Genesis. But eventually they settled on Big Hero 6. It was Shuri’s favorite animated movie, but Tony had never seen it. So they threw on lounge clothes and plopped down in the palace theatre room(which was extremely comfortable, for him to note) and ate popcorn as they watched the movie. 

Tony was kinda surprised. It was good, so far. Some animated movies were absolutely great, but some were just terrible. So it was always a coin toss between the two. So far, he thought the coin became a dice. It was good. Not incredible, but good.

Eventually, they reached the part where Baymax went into the portal. Both of them were actually leaning forwards at the moment where Hiro had to say goodbye to Baymax and leave him. Tony’s jaw had dropped at the scene, but he then closed it and his brows furrowed when he heard...a...sob?

Tony looked over at Shuri. She was actually crying as she shoved another thing of popcorn in her mouth. 

“Shuri-” He tries gently. 

“He shouldn’t have to leave him!” She nearly wails. 

He exhales. “I know. But seriously, are you okay, though?”

Shuri wipes her tears away and nods. “I’m fine.” 

She was especially fine when she remembers that Baymax’s chip is put back in and they hug and Shuri grins from ear-to-ear. 

That alone made Tony smile.

* * *

 

Normally, she would’ve been in the lab. But Shuri lied on her bed in her bedroom, able to see the beauty of Wakanda at night from out of her ceiling-to-floor windows, but she stared up at the ceiling.

When she got home, she stripped of her bold and beautiful makeup as well as her wedges and her lavender shift dress. She took a warm shower, but even then did it not come off of her mind. So she had flopped onto her bed and held onto the one thing that wasn’t her bedding and spare blanket: her stuffed rhino Kasim.

 

_ “I’ll name him Akhona!” _

_ “Akhona? Why Akhona, uthando?” _

_ “Because it means a gift, I heard! And you gave him as a gift to me, Baba!” 5-year-old Shuri replied, clutching the sleek gray rhino in her hand.  _

_ T’Chaka chuckled. “Of course, omncini!” _

 

Gone, of course, the giver of her gift.

 

_ “The Winter Soldier killed him, right?” _

 

Shuri closed her eyes. 

 

_ “It’s sad that he’s gone. So harsh.” _

_ “Um-” _

_ “Especially the way it was. Bombed.” _

 

She held it tighter. 

 

_ “Not having a father is a shame, princess.” _

 

A knock at the door made her shudder and her eyes popped open. 

 

“Shuri?”

 

Shuri swallowed and hid Akhona under her pillow. “Come in.”

 

As she leaned up, the door opened. “May I come in?”

 

She nodded. 

He closed the door and walked inside. "T'Challa told me you'd be in here instead of the lab, so. Nice room, by the way." Tony spotted a Star Trek poster on one wall along with one of a band. 

Tony eventually could see her face. It was easy to absorb because he'd had it himself. Something had happened, and he would find out what it was.

"How was that interview?" He asked softly.

Shuri exhaled. "Fine," She lied.

"You sure? I'm not trying to be nosy, but you don't look okay, kiddo."

Shuri looked down at her green sleep shorts. Her voice came out a little quieter than she thought it would. "The interviewer talked about my dad."

Tony's heart immediately sank. King T'Chaka...Her father, of course, who died a while ago at the hands of a bomber who impersonated Bucky Barnes.

It was cruel, it was harsh, and it was unforgivable. 

But all that he could say was "oh".

Shuri bit her lip and released it. "He was rude. I walked out early because I wouldn't stand for it. Such a dumb white boy."

Normally, Tony would've laughed. However, this was not a laughing matter. This was serious...This was sad-heartbreaking. 

"I understand." For a few seconds, he internally debates it, but he continues. "My own dad may've not done much for me, but I wish he could be here and I could've made good with him. I dunno, though, Howard was nearly always an ass...He's not your dad, though. You loved your dad."

_ "Baba's...w-what?" _

"Yeah," She whispered. 

He regrets it, Tony regrets it all. He only upset her more, he shouldn't have asked her and stirred her pot-

_"You'll do great!"_   


Except that was Tony's voice.

_"Big Hero 6? Never watched it. Nearly all the movies I watch are either from the eighties or rated R."_   


Again, it was Tony's. 

" _Wait, can you hand me that wrench for me, Shuri?"_

Tony.

_"Nice job, kiddo."_   


He was there, though. 

Tony had been there. 

"Kula kulingile."  _It's going to be okay._

Shuri weakly smiled. "You've been practicing."

"Am I doing okay?"

"No, you said you were a pineapple."

...

"I'm just kidding!"

"I was about to say."

Shuri softly chuckled. 

"Enkosi."

"Wamkelekile."


End file.
